


Silver Waters

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Merman!Loki, Unreliable Narator, heat - Freeform, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 02:52:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Thor found the merman on the beach under a full moon. It was absolutely beautiful, and when Thor realized the creature was in heat, he knew he needed to help the poor thing.





	Silver Waters

It was a strange sound that awoke Thor that night. The sound was soft, and it could’ve just been a fox on a hunt, but a strage sort of feeling was gripping at Thor. So ratger than turn over and going back to sleep, he stepping out of his tent and let his eyes adjust to the darkness outside. When he heard the sound again, Thor felt rhe hair on the back of hus neck standup, and then he dashed in the direction of the noises.

Thor wasnt entirely sure what he would find, perhaps a rabit caught in one of his hunting traps, but when he stepped into a clearing with the room reflecting off of a lake’s crystal surface, Thor froze. The creature who was curled up on the shore was something from only myths and legends, and Thor was careful not to startle it. Its rich, dark hair cascaded across its chest which rose and fell in time to its soft whimpers. The remainder of scales which would label this creature as a merperson were drying and leaving the creature with two long, pale legs. It was young, Thor could tell, and he peered out from behind a rock as rhe creature whined again, curling up for a moment more before it tried to stunble to its feet, only to crumble back into its knees.

Thor watched in awe as the creature whimpered, gazing down between its own legs with a crease in its brow. Whimpering, the creature squirmed agaist the sand, hand rubbing betweens its legs desperetly. This seemed to not satisfy it, and so it pulled itself over to a large rock with an odd outcropping, and with much effort it pulled itself onto the outcropping and began to rut desperetly, throwing its head back and now letting out a long, low whine.

Thor tried to take a step closer, yet his foot hit a twig which snapped under hus weight. The creature’s head came up immedietly, and it scanned the tree line, eyes sharp and frightened. A moment later, it stumbled from the rocks, leaping back into the water, though it cried out when its legs remained legs and it ended up coughing out water.

For a moment, Thor panicked that the lovely creature might be hurt, so he hurried closer and held his hands up in a gesture of peace. The creature skittered away from him, its eyes looking for an escape as Thor stepped closer and knelt, murmurjng, “You are lovely... I have heard tell of water creatues like you, but did I believe the stories to be true. Do not fear me, creature. If the stories are true, I know why you have come on land. It is rumored that your people come to land when you are in heat, and you come here to be mated as you can not propogage under the water. It is said that you can not return home until a child has been placed in your belly. Do not fear, little creature, for I am the god of fertility, and my seed shall serve you well.”

The creature skittered back again, further into the water, yet it was no match for Thor who easily plucked it from the water and carried it onto the beach, pinning it between his legs and catching the creature’s wrists in one hand. 

“You seemed to be having a very hard time,” Thor murmured as the creature struggled weakly, whines and protests falling from its mouth. “But you can rejoice now, you silly little thing. I shall need to give you a name if I am to give you a child.”

His free hand threaded gently through the creature’s hair, petting it until it calmed slightly. Smiling, Thor pressed a kiss to its forhead and rubbed circles against the small gland on its neck. As he caressed its cheek, Thor smiled and murmured, “I shall call you Loki. It is a pretty name for a pretty little seaurchin like yourself. Now, let us see what you have hidden between your legs, hm?”

Thor stroked Loki’s hair once more before pushing the creature’s legs apart and sitting between its bent knees. Loki seemed to have calmed slightly, for he simply there now, whimpering and trembling as Thor felt his heart do a flip. There, nestled between Loki’s legs, was a soft little furl. Thor parted the lips neslted there, and he felt his heart catch in his throat.

“Loki,” Thor murmured, spreading the lips a little wider. “This is your first heat? You are a virgin? Oh you poor little thing, you must be so frightened...”

The legends were all true for there, settled in the soft lips, was a visible hymem, thick as it plugged the creature’s channel. The legends said that the water creatures had such a plug that would form when they first stepped on land to both protect the creature until the proper mate, and to put such a creature into a state of arousal so that it would be prepared to carry children.

“If this legend is true,” Thor murmured, fondling the hymen and making the creature cry out and twitch. “Then they must all be true. Come, I shall do this right for you so that you may return home.” 

Thor cradled the creature, carrying it to the water and placing it in the shallows. Humming, Thor ignored the creatures whimpered protests as he thumbed at the hymen, tugging and twisting it. He bit his lip, concentrating before pushing his thumb against Loki’s hole until he felt a pop, and he watched in awe as rhe creature cried out, its chest heaving as juices began to flow freely between its legs.

“You are beautiful,” Thor murmured, dipping his fingers into Loki’s pulsating entrance. “But I cannot take you yet. It is said that you cannot be bred without the proper preparations. Hush, hush, do not cry so, I shall take such good care of you, beautiful Loki.”

Thor hummed softly as he got to work, digging hus fingers into the hold and spreading Loki wide even as the creature cried out and tried its best to squirm away. Thor pressed a kiss to its forhead as a way to comfort it before he took his hunting horn from his hip and smiled.

“The legends say that you must have sea water placed into your womb in order to breed one of your own. Don’t worry, I know what to do,” Thor murmured, smiling as he lined the small end of the horn to Loki’s hole before pushing in with a soft squelch. Loki sobbed softly as Thor filled his canteen full with water from the lake before upturning the canteen in the large end of the horn so that the salt water began to fill Loki’s insides. Loki’s cries grew louder as Thor did this again and again until he saw the creature’s stomach begin to bulge so that he could be sure the water was in his womb. Loki’s chest was heaving with sobs now, and he squirmed in Thor’s grasp so much that Thor had to pull Loki’s hair lightly to bring him back to the present.

“Hush,” Thor murmured. “Hush, little creature, do not fear. I shall give you beautiful babies.”

Thor hummed again as he lined himself up, pulled the horn free only to replace it with his length before the precious water could escape. He could feel it sloshing around his length as Loki pulsated against him, and Thor momed softly at how tight Loki was. Groaning, Thor began to move, pushing into Loki until the creature was whimpering and moaning under him. It took very little time before Thor climaxed for rhe first time, however he was unsatisfied and so he did so twice more before he panted and stroked his hands through Loki’s soft hair.

“Hush, my darling,” Thor murmured, pressing a kiss to its forhead and wiping the tear tracks from the sobbing creature’s cheeks. “We are almost done!”

Thor hummed as he pulled himself almost free, leaving only his tip. He watched in fasination as scales began to crawl up Loki’s legs, and at the last moment Thor pulled free, watching as Loki’s tail completely encompassed him, leaving the sea water and seed trapped within his womb.

“You shall grow beautiful children in that enviorment. You shall grow heavy with them until it is time to return to land and birth them for me, and I shall be waiting here in nine months time. I shall miss you, Loki, but you do not need to fear. I shall be ready for you, and in nine months I shall fill you again, leaving you happy and full in your belly. Goodbye, my beautiful little thing,” Thor pressed a kiss to Loki’s forehead and then watched as the silently weeping creature slipped back into the lake.


End file.
